


【夏纺夏】情人节巧克力

by inlandimpire



Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 纺和夏目坐在床上读书。
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150691





	【夏纺夏】情人节巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 机械纺和魔术师夏目的设定  
> 情人节梗  
> 两边互攻（？）

**Side A**  
夏目和纺坐在床上看书，准确地说是夏目坐在纺的怀里看书。因为有了手臂可以拥抱夏目，纺自愿当（机器）人肉靠枕抱着夏目黏在一起。  
夏目看着手里的书发现自己…硬了。干脆抓了纺的右手来让他撸。

“夏目君…”纺忍不住碎碎念。  
“这个年纪的男孩子欲望是比较强烈，但是也要注意身体啊？”  
“噫——”  
虽然被夏目用肘部攻击了，手上并没有停。

“下次还是看健康一点的书吧……”  
“要不要我给你念绘本。”  
这次干脆用书砸纺的头。

纺抓住书一看，发现是自己那个型号的产品说明书。默默放下书，纺的左手从夏目的衣服下摆钻入，一路挑逗手掌下的皮肤，最后停在乳头轻轻揉捏。又伸出舌头舔舐夏目的耳垂。

“怎么突然？”夏目有点震惊。

“夏目君喜欢机器人吧。”  
“我不想输给别的机器人呀……”  
“为了夏目君我也要多学习一些东西，显出「纺哥哥」帅气的一面。”纺咬着夏目的耳朵发出含糊不清的声音。

“笨蛋……你是不是……应该学一点更有用的东西啊……”夏目在纺的手下软得没力气发火了。

 **Side B**  
“……”  
“他感到自己非常不幸。”  
“他的那朵花曾对他说她是整个宇宙中独一无二的一种花。”  
纺坐在床上给夏目念绘本，准确地说是纺坐在夏目的怀里念绘本。

起因是今天是情人节，夏目送了纺小小的飞鸟形状的巧克力。  
“只不过是义理巧克力。”夏目露出别扭的表情。

“哇——谢谢夏目君。”  
“但是我没有准备礼物欸。”纺把夏目送的巧克力塞进胸前的口袋，露出为难的微笑。毕竟从来没有机器人会在情人节收到礼物。 

“你上次说要给我念绘本。”  
“就把那个当作礼物好了。”夏目的嘴角勾出似有若无的一丝笑意。  
“还有，巧克力是特制的，虽然你体温低，但是会化掉的。”  
“赶紧吃掉。”

“我舍不得，我会好好保存的。”  
“快吃掉。”  
“要不要我来喂你啊，『纺哥哥』”  
夏目眼明手快，剥开糖纸捏着纺的下巴就把巧克力塞进了纺的嘴里，然后把纺拖到床上。

“就跟上次一样的姿势，我们俩换一下位置。”夏目如此指挥到。  
虽然如此，纺怕自己的体重压到夏目，只敢挺着背正襟危坐在床上。于是夏目坐在纺的背后，干脆抱着纺，头靠在他背上。

“嗯开始念吧。”夏目随手塞给纺一本书。  
于是出现了开头的那一幕。

念着念着夏目的手就开始不老实，解开了纺的腰带，把手伸进纺的裤子摸他的阴茎和后穴。  
空气里氤氲出玫瑰的香味。  
“……”纺还在念，同时感觉夏目的手指伸进深处。  
“正因为你为你的玫瑰花费了时间，这才使你的玫瑰变得如此重要。”夏目的手指渐渐被打湿了。  
“正因为你为你的玫瑰花费了时间……”  
“……”

“夏目君，你勃起了噢。”一章念完，纺继续用波澜不惊的声调说。  
“年轻人真是精力旺盛。”腰上被夏目拧了一把。  
“我去拿润滑剂。”纺试图从床上爬起来，但是被夏目按住了。

“我又给你做了改造……”  
“吃了我的巧克力后穴就会流出水，『纺哥哥』”  
“还是玫瑰香味的……”  
“一边流水一边念绘本的『纺哥哥』实在太色了……”夏目咽了一口口水。  
“忍不住就。”

“嗯……跪坐在床上，屁股抬高一点。”夏目扶着自己的阴茎进入了纺。  
“继续念。”夏目由于情欲发出了沙哑的声音。  
伴着纺念书的声音，夏目抱着纺的腰在纺的后穴抽插。房间里充满玫瑰香味的时候，夏目终于释放在纺的体内。

“如果被人驯服了，就可能会要哭的……”因为夏目射精的关系，纺的眼泪也开始掉下来。  
“我可以……停了吗。”  
“眼睛看不清东西了。”纺的声音因为眼泪的关系带上哭腔。  
“恩恩~别管书了。”夏目拿走了纺手里的绘本，把纺的脸转过来朝向自己。  
剥开一颗巧克力，塞进自己嘴里，夏目被辣味呛出泪花，捧着纺的脸吻了上去。  
“因为痛觉的关系，你可以尝到辣味的吧。”  
“这是今天真正的~情人节巧克力噢。”巧克力在两个人的唇齿之间融化。

“我是夏目君的……玫瑰吗。”纺在泪眼朦胧中想着。

**Author's Note:**

> 纺给夏目读的书是《小王子》
> 
> 作者的碎碎念：  
> 由于我的恶趣味感觉纺已经被我写成究极玛丽苏生物了😂


End file.
